To Rule the World
by Holly25Trouble
Summary: What happens when 3 bad guys from 3 different worlds team up to kill the people they hate? Let's just say that Holly, Artemis, Naruto, Jiriya, and Harry Potter will have to team up to save all their worlds! This is going to be crazy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another random story! I was raeding HP, watching Naruto, and thinking of new story ideas and came up with a crazy story line!!! This is how the story starts. Let's see what happens when 3 of the worlds baddies team up to take out the people they hate the most. P.S. I know some of the names are spelled wrong!!!! If you know how to spell them that would be nice!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Opal, Voldemort, or Orochiemoru.**

Prologue: To Rule the World

Orochiemoru and Kabuto were walking through a dark forest in the middle of Berlin. Orochiemoru looked up at the sky. The moon was full. "We need the boy," he said quietly to Kabuto. Kabuto pushed his glasses up.

"And how should we do that?" He asked sitting down on the ground. "Jiraiya will be keeping a close eye on the boy." Orochiemoru was silent for a few moments. "We will need to engage in some help." Kabuto looked over at Orochiemoru.

"Who would we get to help us?" Kabuto asked.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO THAT BOY AGAIN!" A cold voice yelled in the distance. Orochiemoru looked over at Kabuto and smiled. "I think you're question has been answered." He said and started running in the direction that the voice came from. Kabuto followed him farther into the woods. Soon they could hear voices and see a fire. Someone was pacing up and down.

"If I want to take over the ministry and kill those mudbloods and muggles I need to kill Potter." A cold voice said.

"M-Master," another voice said, "Maybe we should seek help. I'm sure other people want him dead." The man who was pacing spun around to face someone that Kabuto could not see. But Kabuto could see the man's face. It was pale and he had red eyes, much like a cats, and his nose… he didn't have one. Instead there were slits. The man looked snake like. His face had anger written all over it, then slowly a smile came over his face. "Other people may not want him dead," the man said slowly, "But other people may want someone else dead. Like that pixie, Koboi. When I talked to her she said she was seeking revenge on a muggle and some other people who brought her down a year ago. I'm sure she could use the help in killing them."

"Then perhaps you can help us," Orochiemoru said standing up. Kabuto stood up next to him. "My name is Orochiemoru."

"Nice name," the red eyed man hissed. "How could I help you muggles?"

"We are not muggles." Kabuto said. "We are ninjas."

"What do you need my help for?" The man hissed again.

"There is a boy who has a power that I want," Orochiemoru said. "But he is being watched carefully. Help us kidnap him and we will help you and you're pixie friend kill who you need to kill." The man thought about it. He smiled.

"Very well Orochiemoru. I will help you and you can help me." The man said. "Nagie." A snake glided over to the man. "Go and find the pixie Koboi. Tell her that I ask for help killing Potter." The snake hissed happily and left.

"You are a fan of snakes," Orochiemoru said smiling, "As am I." The man smiled at him.

"Then we will get along famously. I am Lord Voldemort."

Opal Koboi sat on an old cot in a jail cell in Howlers Peak. She looked around the room again for the hundredth time. _How did they beat me? _She asked herself yet again. There was a sound outside her cell. Opal looked outside but didn't see anything. Suddenly a snake slithered into the room. "Opal Koboi?" The snake asked. Opal smiled as she recognized the snake. It belonged to that wizard, Voldemort. "Yes. I am Opal Koboi." She said sliding down to the floor.

"Lord Voldemort request you're assistance for killing the Potter boy." The snake hissed. "He and Orochiemoru will help you kill the ones you want dead." Opal didn't know who this Orochiemoru guy was but if he was going to help her kill Fowl and Short he couldn't be that bad. "I'll help him." Opal said. The snake hissed happily and began to wrap itself around the pixie.

"Hold on," it hissed to her and disaperated out of the cell with Opal Koboi.

**A/N: OH!!! How does it sound?!?!? Do you like it?!?! R&R PLZ!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	2. Chapter 1: She's Gone

**A/N: Here it is!!! Chapter 1 of To Rule the World!!! Nothing big in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!!! All the peoples in this chapter belong to Mr. C! **Chapter 1: She's Gone

Major Trouble Kelp was sitting at his desk filling out the e-forms Sool had refused to sign. Trouble had been stuck with more paper work and less missions. The last real mission he had been on was the super sonic shuttle ride to find Holly Short. Trouble felt his stomach do a back flip. Holly had quit LEP three weeks ago and went into the PI business with Mulch Diggums. Trouble thought back to the last time he talked to Holly. _Trouble had gone to Holly's cubical to talk to her but saw that everything had been taken out of it. He poked his head around to the cubical next to Holly's. "Hey Rick where is all of Holly's stuff?" The elf looked up from the report he was filling out. "You didn't hear?" Rick asked as he spun his chair around. Trouble was confused. "Hear what?"_

"_Holly quit. She was in here a few minutes ago and packed up all her things and left." Rick said. But Trouble had left when the words 'Holly quit' left Rick's mouth. Trouble ran down the hall and out of Police Plaza. He ran all the way to Holly's apartment. When he got there he sprinted up the stairs and knocked on the door. A minute later the door opened and a puffy eyed Holly was standing at the door. "Trouble? What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the door more to let him in. _

"_I went by you're cubical to talk to you and you weren't there. I asked Rick what happened and he said you quit." Trouble said walking into the house. He turned around his Holly shut the door. "Is that true?" Holly looked up at Trouble._

"_Yes. I did quit." Holly said quietly and walked past Trouble. She sat down in the couch and put her head in her hands. Trouble sat down next to her on the couch. "Why?" _

"_Sool accused me of killing Julius. I couldn't stay with him as commander." Holly said looking up at Trouble. There were tears in her eyes. "Holly, I know that he accused you for a murder that you would never commit and that he is going to be an awful commander but you shouldn't have quit because of that." Trouble said putting an arm around her shoulders. _

"_I got the promotion. Julius told me I got it before we went into the chute." Holly said quietly, "I was thinking about turning down the promotion but Julius said something that made me change my mind." Holly took a deep breath and looked Trouble in the eye. "He told me that the promotion wasn't for me, it was for the People." Trouble nodded his head and understood what she meant. "So you're going to help the People by sitting around doing nothing?"_

"_No. I'm starting my own business with Mulch Diggums." Holly said grinning. Trouble looked surprised at her._

"_Mulch Diggums?" He said smiling. Holly nodded her head. Trouble laughed a little. "That I have to see." Holly chuckled and laid her head down on Trouble's shoulder. Trouble's heart jumped to his throat. "I never thanked you for not shooting us down back in the chute," Holly said after a minute. _

"_I knew that you would never betray the LEP or kill Julius." Trouble said quietly. Holly lifted her head up so she could see Trouble's face. "You may be a hot head at times and lose you're cool and not listen to orders sometimes. But you're no traitor." A tear slid down Holly's cheek. Trouble wiped it away with a finger. _

There was a loud crash and Trouble was jerked back to the present. Trouble looked out of his cubical and saw his brother, Grub Kelp, running full speed towards him. "Corporal Kelp, slow down!" Trouble yelled as his brother came closer. Grub skidded to a halt two yards away from Trouble. Grub was holding his side and was breathing heavy. "I haven't seen you run that fast since Holly threatened to make you go in the cell with some goblins to break up a fight." Trouble said grinning.

"D-don't remind me," Grub gasped. "I just came from Howlers Peak."

"What? Did they threaten to make you break up another fight?" Trouble asked jokingly.

"No. Worse. Much worse," Grub said still trying to catch his breath. "Opal Koboi broke out a few minutes ago." Trouble jumped out of his chair. "WHAT?!" Trouble yelled at his brother. "Does Sool know?" Grub shook his head.

"I was running to tell him when you stopped me." Grub said. Trouble grabbed Grub and started sprinting down to the Commander's office. Trouble and Grub bursted through the door. "Commander Sool!" They yelled together. Sool looked up from what he was doing. "What is it?" He asked looking from Trouble to Grub.

"Opal Koboi broke out of prison a few minutes ago," Grub said.

"Is this true?" Sool asked looking at Trouble.

"I don't know sir. I stopped Corporal Kelp in the hallway and he told me that Koboi broke out." Trouble said.

"Then how do you know if Koboi is lose or not?"

"He is my brother." Trouble growled. "I trust him. He would never lie about something this serious." Grub beamed with appreciation at his brother. Sool stabbed a button on his desk.

"FOALY! GET UP HERE NOW!" He yelled causing both Kelp brothers to jump a foot in the air. A minute later Foaly clopped into the room. "You called?" Foaly said.

"Don't get smart with me pony boy," Sool growled. "Pull up Opal Koboi's cell camera. NOW!" Foaly went over to the screen hanging off the wall and pulled Opal's cell footage up. No one was in the room. "Where is Koboi?!" Foaly exclaimed.

"Rewind the footage back to ten minutes ago," Sool ordered. Foaly did as he was told. The screen showed Koboi sitting on her cot glaring around the room. Then she looked at the door and smiled. She slid to the floor and a snake came up to her and warped itself around her. Then there was a loud crack and they were gone. Trouble, Grub, Foaly, and Sool looked at each other and back at the screen. "Corporal Kelp, go and tell the council what happened. Foaly I want copies of this footage sent to all the council members. Major Kelp go and set up a retrieval team. NOW!" Sool yelled at them. Foaly and Grub ran out of the room. Trouble turned to leave when a thought accrued to him. "Commander Sool. Maybe I should get Captain Short to help us catch Koboi." Trouble said turning around to face Sool.

"And why would I let Miss. Short help us?" Sool hissed.

"Because she has more experience with Opal Koboi than most of the people here." Trouble snapped.

"Miss. Short quit the LEP three weeks ago Major Kelp," Sool said smiling. "She obviously doesn't want anything to do with the LEP anymore." Trouble turned to the door and stepped outside.

"Or maybe she doesn't want anything to do with you," he said quietly and slammed the door shut. Trouble ran down to Ops Booth and knocked on the door. "Foaly!" Trouble said. The door opened up and Trouble walked into the room. Foaly turned to Trouble. "We need to tell Holly and Artemis," Foaly said grimly. Trouble nodded his head.

"I asked Sool if we could bring Holly in to help us." Trouble said looking down at the ground.

"Let me guess what he said," Foaly said bitterly. "No." Trouble nodded his head grimly. He looked up at Foaly.

"Foaly can you do me a favor?" Trouble asked.

"Sure." Foaly said.

"I need you to get a Retrieval team and a copy of Koboi's break out." Foaly smiled at Trouble and handed him a disk.

"You're going to go behind Sool's back aren't you?" Foaly said as Trouble walked to the door. Trouble turned around to Foaly and smiled. "I'm going behind Sool's back," Trouble said and opened the door and walked out.

Holly Short walked up the stairs and into her apartment. She tossed her keys on to the coffee table and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a nettle smoothie from the fridge. She drank deeply from it and walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. There was an urgent knocking at her front door. Holly sighed and got up from the couch. _I can't even sit down for five minutes anymore_, she thought as she went to answer the door. Holly opened the door and was surprised to see Trouble Kelp standing outside. "Trouble?! What are you doing here?" Holly asked him.

"You need to see something. Now," Trouble said holding up the disk Foaly had given him. Holly stepped aside and let Trouble into the apartment. "What is it?" She asked him as she closed the door. She turned around to Trouble he was leaning against the wall running a hand through his hair. He looked over at Holly. "Trouble did something happen?" Holly asked walking over to him trying to ignore the fact that Trouble looked cute when he ran a hand through his hair. Trouble sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Opal Koboi broke out of Howlers Peak about thirty minutes ago. This is the footage from her cell," Trouble said laying the disk down on the coffee table. Holly's face paled.

"But I thought you said she was on high security alert at all times! How could she have gotten out?!" Holly yelled in disbelief. Trouble nodded to the disk on the table. "It doesn't make any sense how she got out," Trouble said as Holly grabbed the disk and put it in her disk player next to her TV. They watched in silence as the disk showed Opal Koboi disappearing from her cell. "How in Fronds name did a snake get in there?" Holly asked quietly.

"I don't know." Trouble said. "But I do know that we need you're help catching Koboi." Holly jumped out of her seat and looked at Trouble. "What?! You mean come back to the LEP and work for Sool?!" Holly exclaimed. "No! No way am I going to work for that greasy haired freak!" Trouble stood up and looked at Holly.

"You won't be coming back to the LEP or working for that greasy haired freak." Trouble said quietly. "Sool put me in charge of catching Koboi, so you would be working for me. I'm going behind Sool's back and asking you to help me catch Koboi."

"Don't you have a Retrieval team helping you catch her?" Holly asked crossing her arms. _Frond she is cute when she gets stubborn and crosses her arms like that. _"Yes," Trouble said sitting back down on the couch. "I can't do this alone Holly. I need you're help." Holly wasn't sure of what to say to Trouble. She looked at Trouble; he was running a hand through his hair again. "Frond you're cute when you do that," Holly muttered under breath.

"Excuse me?" Trouble said not really listening.

"I said fine. I'll do it," Holly said quickly before Trouble could figure out what she had said. Trouble jumped off the couch and hugged Holly. "Thank you," he said. Holly blushed and returned the hug. They broke apart after a minute. "I should call Artemis and tell him about Koboi," Holly said pulling out a communicator from her pocket.

"You're not suppose to have that," Trouble pointed out grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Holly said grinning and dialed Artemis up on the communicator. Artemis answered on the second ring. "Hello Holly. Two calls in one day? You must be having trouble finding that missing necklace." Artemis said jokingly. "I found the necklace thank you very much," Holly said matter of factly.

"Was it behind the sink?" Artemis asked smirking. Holly gave him a smile.

"No. Actually it was behind that painting of Tara," Holly said smirking.

"How did you figure that out?" Artemis asked.

"Holly," Trouble said threateningly. "Tell him."

"Yes sir Major," Holly said jokingly. "Artemis we have a serious problem."

"What is it?" Artemis said more seriously.

"Opal Koboi broke out of Howlers Peak almost an hour ago," Trouble said coming into view. (If it was possible) Artemis paled. "How-." He began to ask.

"We don't know," Holly and Trouble said together.

"Do you have any footage?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Holly said and showed him the disk.

"Can you get topside?" Artemis asked. "I need to see that disk and it's more than likely that Opal will come up here." Holly and Trouble looked at each other. "Sool should be meeting with the council soon and knowing the council they will want put Haven on lock down with in the next hour," Trouble said looking at Holly. Holly smiled at him.

"Then we should get going then," Holly said and started walking to the door. "We'll call you when we get to Tara." Holly said and ended the call. Trouble smiled and followed her out the door. "I'll call Foaly and tell him to have a shuttle ready and a private line opened for us." Trouble said as they ran down the stairs. "And of course to have an LEP suit ready for you along with a Neutrino," Trouble said as he pulled a wafer thin phone out and pressed a button. Holly smiled at Trouble and they ran down the busy streets of Haven to the shuttle port.

**A/N: Did you like it?!?!? Naruto and Harry will be in the next chapter. But until then**

**Much Love, Holly 25Trouble**


	3. Chapter 2: Where Are We Going?

**A/N: Here is chapy 2!!! I have Naruto, Harry, and Arrtemis in this chapter! R&R PLZ!**

Chapter 2: Where Are We Going?

Naruto Uzumaki stood next on the side of the road looking around. He grumbled something and kicked a rock that was laying at his feet. _Where is he?! _Naruto thought angrily. He was told to be waiting outside the village at 4 o'clock sharp. He looked down at his watch. 4:10. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled at the sky. A black car pulled up to answer his question. The window in front of Naruto rolled down and he stuck his head inside. In the drivers seat was Jiraiya.

"Come on kid. Quit standing around and get in the car. We have a plane to catch." He said to Naruto. Naruto opened the door and got in. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya sighed and put the car into drive.

"Buckle up kid. We have to be at the airport in forty minutes," Jiraiya said and slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

Twenty minutes later Jiraiya and Naruto pulled into the parking lot of the airport. Naruto was clinging to his seat for dear life and didn't let go until Jiraiya turned the car off. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Naruto yelled jumping out of the car. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!" Jiraiya laughed and started walking to the airport. "I told you to buckle up." He said. Naruto ran up to him and walked into the airport. "So where are we going purvey sage?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya looked over the loading board. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Jiraiya asked as he walked to a loading dock. "Here take you're ticket and don't lose it." He said handing Naruto a ticket. Naruto took it and looked at what it said.

_**One way Trip to Ireland**_

_**Plane 252 **_

_**5:00 PM **_

"Why are we going to Ireland?" Naruto asked as he and Jiraiya got in line at the loading dock. Jiraiya turned around to face Naruto. "Training. Okay?" Jiraiya snapped at Naruto. He turned back around.

"Why are we training in Ireland?" Naruto asked handing his ticket to the flight attendant. Jiraiya turned around again and pushed Naruto in front of him. "I'll explain later. Now get on the plane." Naruto walked onto the plane and found their seats.

"This is you're pilot speaking," a voice said over the intercom system, "We will be taking off in a few minutes so if you would please buckle up. Thank you." Naruto sighed and buckled his seatbelt. He had never been on a plane before and if it was anything like the Purvey Sage's driving it would be his last. Ten minutes later the plane took off and was in the air. "This is you're pilot speaking we have reached 1,500 feet. You may now be free to move around the cabin. Thank you." Naruto undid his belt and got up. "I have to pee," he said and walked to the bathroom. When he came back Jiraiya was gone from his seat and was sitting next to a red head in the next row. _Typical Jiraiya_, Naruto thought as he got back in his seat. Naruto got bored within the hour. He turned around and asked the lady next to him how long the flight was. "It's about nine hours long," the lady said and returned to the magazine she was reading. "NINE HOURS!" Naruto yelled. He sunk into his seat and crossed his arms. _What the hell am I suppose to do on a plane for nine hours?!_ He thought angrily and looked at the back of the seat in front of him. Naruto ended up eating two bowls of ramen and falling asleep for three hours. When he woke up Jiraiya was still talking to the red head. So Naruto got up to use the bathroom again and had another four bowls of ramen and slept for the rest of the plane ride. "This is you're pilot speaking. We will begin our descent now. So please buckle up. Thank you." Twenty minutes later the plane landed and Naruto and Jiraiya were walking outside in the bright morning sun. "What time is it?" Naruto yawned. Jiraiya looked up at the clock. "About eight in the morning," Jiraiya said and pushed Naruto ahead of him. "Come on, I know how much you want to start training."

"You never told me why we came here to train." Naruto pointed out as Jiraiya pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the rental car. "More room for you to run around," he said and got in the car. Naruto got in and buckled up. "So where are we going now Purvey Sage?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya started the car. "Don't you ever stop asking questions?" He asked and drove out of the parking lot. They drove down a narrow lane for an hour or so. "This looks like a good spot to train," Jiraiya said and pulled off to the side of the road. Naruto and Jiraiya got out of the car and walked a couple of miles to an open field. "Okay kid I want you to do some simple exorcises and warm up." Jiraiya said to Naruto. "I want to you to be ready to fight me in ten minutes."

"Fight you?!" Naruto yelled. "Why am I going to fight you?!"

"Because you need to start fighting people that are stronger than you Naruto if you want to become a stronger fighter." Jiraiya said and walked off. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started to warm up.

Harry Potter stepped of the plane and into the bright sun light. "Come on boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him. Harry picked up his trunk and dragged it to the car his aunt had rented. Harry wedged his trunk into the trunk of the car and got in the back set next to Duddley. "Why did I have to come along again?" Harry asked as they drove down a narrow lane.

"Because I'm not leaving you alone in my house for three weeks!" Vernon barked at him. They drove in silence for an hour or so. Then the car started sputtering. "What the bloody hell is wrong with this thing." Vernon said angrily and pulled over to the side of the road. Uncle Vernon got out and opened the hood of the car. Smoke poured out of the engine. Uncle Vernon started cursing and waved the smoke away. "I don't see what's wrong with the bloody thing!" He yelled angrily. Harry and Duddley got out of the car and looked around. Harry turned slowly on the spot, his hand resting against his wand. "Look," Duddley said pointing to a stone wall. "There's a house. Maybe they could give us a hand." Uncle Vernon looked over at the 'house' his son was pointing at. "That's no house! That's a mansion!" He yelled. "Potter, go up to the door and ask for a hand." Uncle Vernon growled. Harry sighed and started to jog up to the metal gate. When Harry finally reach the gate he found a small sign.

_**Fowl Manor**_

Harry shrugged and looked around for an intercom. For some reason there wasn't one. Maybe someone was outside. "Hello?!" Harry called out. He looked through the bars to see if anyone had heard him. No one. Harry sighed and looked up. The gate was too high to clime. Harry sighed and looked down. There wasn't enough room to crawl under the gate. Then he noticed the bars. They were just far enough for him to slip through. Harry sucked in a breath and slipped in between two of the bars. He started to walk up the lane like drive way to Fowl Manor. Harry walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door. There were foot steps and the door opened up. "Holly I thought you were going to call-." A boy had started to say but stopped in mid sentence. He had cool blue eyes and black raven hair. He was wearing a suit, which was odd in Harry's opinion, because the boy looked about 14. "Who are you?" The boy asked. His voice was cool and threatening.

"I'm Harry Potter. Um, listen my uncle's car broke down and we need some help," Harry said pointing back to the gate. The boy nodded his head. "I see," he said and took a step inside the house careful to keep an eye on Harry at all times. "Butler! We seem to have some guest that need help!" The boy yelled up a set a stairs. Moment later a giant man who could have been related to Hagrid came walking down the stairs. "Yes Artemis?" The man called Butler asked.

"Mr. Potter here says that his uncle's car broke down outside the gate and that they need assistance," the boy apparently called Artemis said gesturing to the gate with his hand. Butler nodded. "If you could show me to the car," Butler said stepping outside next to Harry. Harry nodded his head and started to walk back to the car. "How did you get in?" Butler asked as they walked down the drive way. "I slipped in between the bars," Harry said and noticed the Sig Saucer that was under the man's jacket. "I'm going to have to fix that," Butler said and they continued to walk towards the gate. Butler opened the gate and followed Harry to the small silver car that was parked along the side of the road. "Uncle Vernon," Harry said as they approached the car, "This is…."

"Butler," the giant man said shaking Uncle Vernon's hand. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know," Uncle Vernon said apparently shocked at the size of Butler, "The bloody thing just started to sputter and when I opened the hood all this smoke came out." Butler nodded his head and rolled up his sleeves. He looked at the car and tutted.

"Where are you from?" Butler asked suddenly, "England?"

"Yes," Aunt Petunia said. "Why?"

"This is a rental car?"

"Yes," Uncle Vernon said.

"What agency did you use?"

"William and Steve," Aunt Petunia answered. Butler sighed and shook his head.

"Those cheep bastereds," he said and turned to Uncle Vernon. "There are some bad spark plugs and the battery is almost dead. I can fix it up at the Manor, but it will take a few hours." Uncle Vernon nodded.

"Okay. I'll help you get the car up there," Vernon grunted. "Duddley. Potter. Get over here and help us." Harry and Duddley trotted over and helped Butler and Uncle Vernon push the car up the drive way and in front on the garage. Uncle Vernon looked around and whistled. "Nice place you got here," he said.

"Thank you," a cool voice said. The boy Harry had talked to earlier walked over to the group. "I saw you pushing the car up the drive way. How long will it take to fix?"

"A few hours," Butler said. "I'd go and call you-know-who and tell her to wait."

"That would be the ideal thing to do," the boy said, "But I need to see that footage as soon as possible."

"Couldn't Foaly just send it to you?" Butler asked taking his jacket off. His gun was in full view now. The boy shook his head.

"They'll be on lock down which means no power." The boy said. Harry looked from the boy to the man and back again. What were they talking about? Butler sighed. "Artemis, at least tell her that some other people are here. So she doesn't end up doing something stupid," Butler said to Artemis. "Like punching you in the face again." Artemis reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Good idea, Butler." Artemis said and turned to his guest. "Why don't you all come in and relax while Butler fixes the car. I'm sure you have a bit of jet lag and would like to drink it off." Uncle Vernon smiled at the boy.

"Yes, that would be nice," he said and followed Artemis into the house. Aunt Petunia, Duddley, and Harry followed suit.

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are You and What Are You?

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the 4 reveiws I've gotten so far. If you want me to put up another chapter you might want to do some more reveiwing. anways, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anybody.**

Chapter 3: Who Are You? What Are You?

Holly and Trouble landed in Tara a little after 8 AM. Holly found the LEP uniform Foaly had left for her and got dressed in the bathroom. Trouble said that he would wait for her outside the shuttle. She walked out of the bathroom and took the Neutrino that was lying on one of the chairs in the shuttle and put it in the holster. She grabbed the helmet and put it on her head. Holly smiled and walked off the shuttle. Trouble had been grabbing a pair of wings when she came over. "Ready to go?" She asked taking a pair of wings from Trouble. As soon as the words left her mouth her communicator rang. Holly answered it "Yes Artemis?" She asked the Irish boy.

"Where are you?" He asked them.

"We're in Tara. We were getting ready to fly over to Fowl Manor." Trouble said. "Why?" Artemis looked around him before he answered. "You two have to come later." Artemis said quickly.

"What?!" Holly exclaimed, "Why?"

"Artemis, Sool is going to put Haven on lock down at any moment," Trouble growled. "We have to come now or we can't come at all." Artemis sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Fine," he said, "But I must warn you. I'm not alone."

"We know Butler is there," Trouble snapped at Artemis. Holly put a hand up.

"He's not talking about Butler," Holly said quietly. "Okay mudboy, who are they and how many?"

"Some British people," Artemis said quickly, "There are four of them."

"What are they doing at Fowl Manor?" Trouble growled.

"Their car broke down in front of the house. Butler is fixing the car as fast as he can."

"How long?" Holly and Trouble snapped at Artemis.

"A few hours," Artemis said. "I can keep them in a separate room form you two." Holly let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," Holly snapped. "Give us an invitation and we'll sneak in." Artemis sighed.

"You and Trouble are welcomed into Fowl Manor at anytime," Artemis said.

"Good. We'll see you soon," Holly said and ended the call. Holly turned to Trouble. "We better get going." She said and stepped outside. Trouble followed her and fired up his wings. Holly winked at Trouble and shot off from the ground. Trouble chuckled and followed her. Soon they were speeding towards Fowl Manor.

"Ow!" Naruto cried as he was thrown against a tree. Jiraiya had punched Naruto hard in the stomach and sent him flying across the field. "Come on Naruto. Hit me with you're best shot," Jiraiya said. Naruto wiped away some blood from his mouth and attacked Jiraiya. But Jiraiya was too fast for him. He hit Naruto and sent him into the air. Jiraiya hit him again and sent Naruto flying through the air and over a stone wall. "I think I hit him a little too hard," Jiraiya said and started running over to the wall.

Holly and Trouble could see Fowl Manor now. "I say we go through one of the windows," Holly said as they flew over a field. "I-." Trouble had started to say when something orange streaked pass them and crashed through a window in Fowl Manor. "What the hell was that?!" Trouble yelled to Holly.

"I don't know. But I can promise you that it's not welcomed at Fowl Manor," Holly said and sped off with Trouble at her heals in the direction of the orange U.F.O.

Artemis was sitting in the living room with Harry, Duddley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was talking on a cell phone to someone and Aunt Petunia was sitting on the couch drinking tea next to Duddley. Harry was standing at the window looking outside. Artemis was looking at Harry and noticed a stick pointing out of his pocket. Something is different about Harry, Artemis noted as he joined Harry at the window. "Nice view," Harry said. Artemis shrugged. "I've seen nicer," Artemis said. He looked up at the sky looking for any signs of a heat haze. Harry noticed what Artemis was doing and looked up at the sky too. "What is that?" He said to Artemis pointing to a flying orange thing. "I don't know. But I suggest we move away from the window," Artemis said as the orange thing came flying towards the window at an alarming speed. They ran away from the window and the orange thing crashed through the window and into the room. Aunt Petunia shrieked and ran to her husband. Duddley let out a cry and jumped behind the couch. "Ouch," the orange thing said sitting up and holding its head. It wasn't a thing but a person with blond hair and something that resembled a sweatband tied around his forehead. It was black with a metal plate on it with a strange symbol. "That's going to leave a mark."

"If that didn't then I can promise you that we will," a voice said from the window. Aunt Petunia shrieked again and Uncle Vernon passed out on to the floor. Duddley ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him. Holly and Trouble shimmered into view in front of the window with their Neutrinos drawn and aimed at the boy. Aunt Petunia screamed again and fainted on to the floor next to her husband. Harry had drawn out the stick Artemis had seen earlier and was pointing it at Holly and Trouble.

"You two certainly know how to make an entrance," Artemis said to Holly and Trouble.

"Shut up Artemis," Holly and Trouble snapped at him. Butler came running into the room with his gun drawn. "What is going on in here?" he asked looking around the room.

"I think I can explain that," a voice said from behind Trouble and Holly. Holly and Trouble spun around and aimed their Neutrinos at the man standing in the window. He had long white hair and he had a sweatband thing tied around his forehead like the boy's, only his was red.

"Then start explaining before I knock you out for six hours," Holly said making her Neutrino glow a threatening red. The man noticed she was a girl and smiled. "I like them feisty," he said winking at Holly. Trouble fired a warning shot at the man's feet.

"Watch it Mudman," Trouble growled at the man. "Another remark like that and I'll knock you out for twelve hours."

"Please do," the boy said getting up from the floor. He rubbed his backside. "Did you have to hit me so hard?" Holly turned around and aimed her gun back on the boy. "Wow, you're cute," he said to Holly. Holly growled at him and shot her Neutrino at his feet. Artemis chuckled and walked over near the group. "Her looks are nothing compared to her attitude." Artemis said jokingly. "Frond knows that's the truth," Trouble said under his breath.

"The next person to say something about my looks will get hurt," Holly growled and made her Neutrino glow a more threatening red. The boy threw his hands into the air and Artemis took a couple of steps away from Holly not wanting to get punched in the face again. "So what happened?" Harry said making everyone in the room jump. Butler quickly aimed his gun at Harry. Harry had his wand trained on Holly and Trouble. "Explain now," Harry said to the white haired man.

"Okay, okay. My name is Jiraiya and that kid there is Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya said pointing at the blond haired boy. "We are ninja's from the village hidden in the leaves. I was fighting Naruto when I hit him a little too hard and sent him flying through the air and through the window."

"A little too hard?!" Naruto yelled. "I haven't flown through the air like that since that time we fought Orochiemoru!"

"Why were you fighting him?" Holly asked quickly.

"I'm training him," Jiraiya said mater of factly.

"And since, when did training a person include almost killing them?" Harry asked noticing some blood trickling down the side of Naruto's face. Trouble chuckled and looked over at Harry. "Since the time Holly found out that Chix and Grub made a bet that she couldn't beat me in a fight," Trouble said grinning.

"Which I did by the way," Holly pointed out smugly.

"Because you pulled my shirt over my head." Trouble said smiling at her.

"You cheated too." Holly said grinning. Trouble's smile grew wider.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trouble said. "I don't think Grub has bet on anything since then." Holly chuckled and shook her head. Artemis cleared his throat. "Can we get back on topic?" He said before Holly or Trouble had a chance to say anymore about their fight. "Yes, before I knock someone out." Harry snapped tightening his grip on his wand.

"With what?" Holly asked. "That little stick?"

"I don't think that's a stick," Artemis said walking over to Harry. "It's a wand isn't it, Harry? You're a wizard." Harry's look of surprise was answer enough for the group. "Know it all," Holly muttered at Artemis.

"Okay, you guys know who and what we are," Naruto said gesturing to Jiraiya and Harry. "But we don't know who or what you guys are." Holly, Trouble, Artemis, and Butler looked at each other. "We can always wipe them," Holly noted.

"Wipe me with what?" Jiraiya asked jumping down from the window. "Something nice-." Trouble had had enough of the Jiraiya guy and shot him with his Neutrino. Jiraiya was sound asleep before he even hit the ground. "Was that really necessary?" Artemis asked looking down at the snoring Jiraiya. Trouble turned a light shade of pink.

"My finger slipped," he said and grinned at Holly. She rolled her eyes at him even though she was grinning herself.

"To answer you're question Naruto," Artemis said turning to face the blond haired boy. "I am Artemis Fowl. I'm a criminal mastermind. That is Butler, my body guard." Artemis said nodding over to Butler.

"I'm Major Trouble Kelp of the Lower Elements Police." Trouble said taking his helmet off. "And this hot head is Captain Holly Short." Holly took off her own helmet and glared at Trouble. "What did I say about saying something about my looks?" She growled at Trouble poking him in the chest with her gun. Trouble put his hands up in the air.

"I didn't say anything about how you looked," Trouble said in his defense. "I said something about you're personality." Harry noticed Holly and Trouble's ears and gasped. "You're elves!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Holly said turning away from Trouble and looking at Artemis. "We need you to the footage of Koboi. Like now," Holly said and walked over to the plasma screen on the wall. Holly put the disk in the disk player. Artemis, Butler, Harry, and Naruto watched Opal Koboi look around the room. Then the snake came into view and disappeared with Koboi. Harry recognized the snake as soon as he saw it. It was Nagie, Voldemort's snake. Artemis was massaging his temples. Naruto was staring at the screen with his mouth opened. Butler started to pace the room. Holly looked at Artemis; her arms were crossed across her chest waiting for an answer.

"I know how this Koboi person got out."

**A/N: OOOO!!!! Clife!! Hee hee. If you want to know what happens next the you should reveiw!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	5. Chapter 4: What do we do now?

**A/N: Okay by popular demand here is chapter 4! I would like to thank Dr something(srry, i forgot ur name!) for his/her comment! I'm glad u think I'm a smart person!!! I also want to thank every1 else who has commented! So here it is Chapter 4!!!!**

Chapter 4: What Are We Going To Do?

"I know how this Koboi person got out." Harry said suddenly. Holly and Trouble spun around to face Harry. Artemis looked up at him and Butler stopped pacing to looked at Harry. Naruto was looking at Holly. _She's cuter than Sakura_, he thought as he looked her over. Trouble walked over to Harry. "You know how Opal Koboi got out?" He asked. Harry nodded his head. "Yes. She did Side-Along-Apparition with Nagini." Trouble, Holly, Artemis, Butler, and Naruto looked even more confused than before. "She did what with whom?" Holly asked Harry.

"Side-Along-Apparition," Harry repeated. "In other words she disappeared into thin air." Holly, Trouble, and Butler raised an eyebrow at Harry. Artemis looked thoughtfully at the floor and Naruto was scratching his head in confusion. "No one can disappear into thin air," Trouble pointed out to Harry. "It's not possible."

"It maybe possible," Artemis said still looking down at the ground. "You and Holly can shimmer in and out of view and that shouldn't be possible either." Artemis looked up from the floor. "Can you explain Side-Along-Apparition, Harry?"

"It's hard to explain Apparition," Harry said, "It would be easier to just show you." Harry looked across the room at an empty spot. He took a deep breath and turned on the spot. He felt himself go through the tight, uncomfortable tube and appear on the other side of the room with a small _pop_. Harry looked around the room at the people in it. Naruto looked dumbfounded at Harry and back at the spot he was standing at just seconds ago and back again. Artemis looked thoughtfully at Harry and Butler had taken a seat in a chair muttering, "I'm getting to old for this." Holly was looking at Harry opened mouthed. Trouble was pointing at Harry and back at the spot he was standing at. "How?" Was all he was able to say. Artemis stood up from his chair. "So we know how Opal got out of her cell," Artemis said and started to pace the room. "And we know that the snake, Nagini, had to take her somewhere." Artemis stopped pacing and turned to Harry. "Who is Nagini?"

"Lord Voldemort's pet snake," Harry said. Everyone in the room looked even more confused.

"Who?" Holly said becoming irritated. She had no idea what the mudboy was talking about and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said and quickly explained to the rest of the group about the wizarding world and about Voldemort's rain of terror fifteen years ago. "He tired to kill me when I was a baby. But somehow I lived. He left his mark though." Harry said and brushed away his hair to show them his scar. He then told the group about the fights he had had with Voldemort and about his re-birth. When he was done explaining all of this the group was looking at Harry like he was going to go crazy and jump out the window. Artemis had started to pace again, Butler was cleaning his gun, Naruto looked liked he had been hit over the head with a club, Holly and Trouble were sitting on the couch watching Artemis pace. "Where would Nagini go?" Artemis asked Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. Wherever Voldemort is, I guess." He said. Artemis stopped pacing and turned to him.

"Do you know where Voldemort is?" Harry shook his head. Artemis turned to Holly. "Holly can I see you're helmet?"

"Why?" Holly asked standing up with her helmet in her hand.

"If Nagini went to where Voldemort is with Opal," Artemis said walking over to his computer grabbing it and bringing it over to the plasma screen. "And Foaly, being the paranoid person that he is, put a tracker on Opal and should be able to find her."

"That's a great plan mudboy," Trouble said standing up too, "But there is a small problem with that." Artemis had taken Holly's helmet and started to connect wires to his computer and then to the plasma screen. "And what would that be?"

"The same problem we had three weeks ago when Scalene broke out," Trouble said grimly. Holly felt her stomach lurch as she remembered what Trouble was talking about. "The seeker-sleeper." She whispered. Trouble nodded his head.

"If she could cut his off long enough for her to move him to the chute and make sure that we found that voice wafer. Then I'm sure she could do the same for hers." Trouble said as Artemis connected the last few wires together and stood up and turned to Trouble. "Its worth a shot."

"What's worth a shot?" Foaly asked as his face appeared on the plasma screen. "And why are there so many mudmen in the room?" he asked looking around the room.

"It's a long story," Holly said quickly. "Foaly, have you activated Koboi's seeker-sleeper?" Foaly nodded his head.

"That was the first thing I did after Trouble left and I did what he and Sool asked." Foaly said.

"Well?" Trouble, Holly, and Artemis said together.

"She is in Berlin." Foaly said. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

"FOALY! LET ME IN NOW!" Commander Sool yelled into the intercom on the other side if the door. Holly turned pale and looked over at Trouble and Artemis. Trouble put his helmet on and flew out the window. Foaly quickly pulled up another screen covering the video feed and turned the sound off. "Come on in Commander." Foaly said opening the door. Sool marched into the room. "Foaly do you know where Major Kelp is?" Sool snapped at Foaly.

"No," Foaly lied. "Do you want me to pull him up for you?"

"Just do it!" Sool snapped at Foaly. They saw Foaly typing on his keyboard and heard a ping of Trouble opening up the line.

"Yes?" Trouble said.

"Major Kelp where are you?" Sool barked into the microphone Foaly had handed him.

"Near the Tara Shuttle port. I thought Koboi might go top side."

"Send you're officers to look for Koboi," Sool said. "I need you to go and pick up Miss Short and bring her in for questioning." Everyone in the room looked at Holly, who had paled. Foaly almost fell out of his seat.

"What for?" Trouble asked.

"I think she has something to do with this," Sool sneered, "I still say she had something to do with the Commander's death three weeks ago and broke Koboi out of prison to help her with something." Holly had to restrain herself from grabbing her helmet and yelling at Sool. Foaly looked like he was getting ready to strangle the commander. "Holly was cleared of all those charges," Foaly said through gritted teeth.

"That maybe so but I still don't trust her." Sool said grinning. Holly clenched her fist and glared at the screen. "Major Kelp bring her in and put her in one of the interrogating rooms. I want to talk to her and see what she knows."

"Yes sir, Commander," Trouble said and closed the link. A few seconds later he reappeared next to Holly looking upset.

"Foaly have you activated Opal Koboi's seeker-sleeper?" Sool asked him.

"Yeah, she's in Berlin," Foaly said turning to Sool. "Looks like Major Kelp had the right idea."

"Shut up pony boy." Sool snapped at Foaly. "I'm going to send Recon and Retrieval team one to get her. Keep an eye on it and tell me if she moves." Sool said and left the room. Foaly locked the door and pulled the video feed back up along with the sound. "What are we going to do?" Foaly asked. Holly had slumped back down on the couch with her head in her hands. Trouble had taken his helmet off and was running a hand through his hair. Butler had put his gun back together with a murderous look on his face. Artemis sat down on the arm of the couch. Harry and Naruto just looked at each other and back at Holly. "Trouble needs to do what Sool said and take Holly in." Artemis said quietly. "The rest of us will stay here and Foaly can call us and tell us what they found in Berlin." Artemis said to the group.

"What about ninja boys and wizard boy?" Holly asked jerking a thumb over her shoulder at Naruto, Jiraiya, and Harry. "We don't have the time or the equipment to wipe them now." Artemis looked over at the two ninjas and Harry.

"They can stay here. It will be sometime before Jiraiya wakes up," Artemis said. Trouble grinned sheepishly and looked at the ground. "You two can wipe Naruto and Jiraiya when you get back. I think we may need Mr. Potter." Holly and Trouble nodded their heads. "Foaly I also need you to look someone up," Artemis said looking up at the centaur.

"Just give me the name." Foaly said stretching his fingers like a piano player would before a recital.

"The name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry looked over at Artemis confused. Foaly nodded his head and closed the connection. Artemis turned to Holly and Trouble. "You two should get going. We don't need Sool getting suspicious." Holly glared at Artemis for a second, but then her face softened. "You're right," she muttered softly and walked over towards the window. Trouble glanced at everyone at the room and followed Holly to the window. Holly turned and looked over at Artemis. "Someone will call you," she said shortly and disappeared from view and flew out the window. Trouble sighed and followed Holly out the window. Naruto's mouth dropped as they flew out the window and Harry looked over at Artemis thoughtfully. "Is she always like that?" Harry asked jerking a thumb at the window. Artemis just grinned smugly at the window.

"You have no idea." Artemis and Butler said together.

**A/N: Well?! What do you think?! Reveiw plz!!!!**

**Much Love, Holly25Trouble**


	6. Chapter 5: Back Underground

**_A/N: YYYEEEESSSS!! Finally!! I have finaly updated this story!! I've gotten so many PMs asking for this story to be updated. and here you go._**

Chapter 5: Back Underground

Holly and Trouble flew threw the air towards Tara. Trouble looked over at Holly. "You know I don't want to turn you into Sool right?"

Holly sighed and nodded her head. "You're just doing you're job," she said sadly. They flew together in silence and arrived at Tara within the hour. Trouble snuck Holly back into Haven. They were rounding the corner when Holly pulled Trouble into an alleyway. She held her hands out to him. "If I'm going into Police Plaza as a suspect then I need to look like one," Holly said to Trouble.

"What do you mean by looking like one?" Trouble asked.

She rolled her eyes and held her arms out. "Cuff me." She said somewhat bitterly.

He took his cuffs out slowly and opened one of the rings with a click. He hesitated the open ring over one of Holly's hands. Trouble looked down at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," Holly muttered. "Just do it. I'm sure Sool will have a fit if I show up without cuffs on." Trouble sighed and snapped the cuffs onto Holly's hands. He then pushed her in front of him and led her into Police Plaza. He took her up to the front desk. "Tell Commander Sool that I have Miss. Short and that I'll put her in interrogating room 3."

"Yes sir, Major Kelp," the sprite said and hurried off to tell Sool that Trouble had brought Holly in.

**Berlin**

Opal Koboi looked at the people around her. There was Voldemort, whom she had met a few months ago, a strange mud man who couldn't use his arms, another mud man with glasses and a rather fat mud man with beady eyes.

"So let me get this straight," she said and pointed at Voldemort, "You need my help killing some mud boy who has defeated you five times, and you," she pointed at Orochiemoru, "need my help to catch some freakish mud boy, right?" Both men nodded. "And in return both of you will help me kill Fowl and Short and reveal the existence of the people?"

"Yes," Kabuto said.

Opal leaned back against a tree. _Three different worlds coming together as one_, she thought to herself with a smile. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Zonale prophecy?" Opal asked with a sly smile. The men shook their heads but looked thoughtfully at her. She smiled at them once more and began the story.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis looked at the two boys sitting across from him. Harry was fingering his wand while Naruto was telling them some story about a girl he liked. "Then she punched me!"

"Sounds like someone we know," Butler muttered somewhere behind Artemis.

"So when is he going to wake up?" Harry asked nodding over at the snoring Jiraiya.

"It'll be a while," Artemis said glancing over at the snoring ninja. "Neutrinos can pack a punch."

"I'm guessing you've been shot with one before?" Harry asked returning his attention to the Irish boy.

"Yes, about a week ago." Artemis turned around to Butler. "Butler, why don't you go check on Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia, they should be waking up soon."

The group of boys watched him leave. "So how long have you known Holly and Trouble?" Naruto asked.

"I've known Holly for a few years and I've just recently met Trouble," Artemis said picking up his tea cup.

"How did you meet each other?"

Artemis gave Naruto his vampire smile. "Now there is an interesting story. It all started a few years ago when I was twelve…."

**Lower Elements**

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Holly shouted at Sool slamming her fist down on the table. "I wasn't anywhere near Howlers Peak today, I was on the other side of town working on a case with Mulch."

"Is that so?" Sool sneered. He slid a note pad across the table. "Then write down where you were and where we can get in contact with Mr. Diggums."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Sure, like your not going to find some way to use it against me."

Sool stood up from his chair. "Well if you feel that way then I guess it won't hurt to keep you in a cell for a few hours," he said opening the door. "Major Kelp, would you please move Miss. Short to holding cell three."

Trouble glanced over at Holly. She shook her head and stood up. Trouble sighed and walked over to her. "C'mon," he said cuffing her and leading her out of the room.

"Have you sent Retrieval out to Berlin yet?" Holly whispered to him.

"No. I'm going out with them."

"When are you leaving?"

"Retrieval One is getting ready to leave now. We should be in Berlin in a few hours." Trouble told her opening the cell door. Holly walked in and turned around as Trouble shut the door again. "Listen, I'll keep in contact with Foaly the entire time."

"What about Fowl and his new friends?" Holly asked as Trouble removed the cuffs from her wrist.

"Foaly is going to stay in contact with them too." Holly sighed and rested her forehead against the bars of the cell. "Hey," Trouble said taking her hand, "Don't worry. We'll get Koboi back in no time."

"Trouble?"

"Yes Holly?"

"Stop trying to make the situation sound better than it is. You and I both know for a fact that the chances of Koboi still being in Berlin are slim to none." Trouble gave her a weak smile. "You better get going."

Trouble gave Holly's hand a quick squeeze. "I'll be back soon," he said and gave her hand another squeeze before leaving.

Holly watched him leave. She sighed and sat down on one of the lumpy beds in the cell. It was going to be a long wait.

**_A/N: Well there it was! Chapter 5!_**

**_In case you can't figure it out yet, I'm going in alphabetical order with my updates. so my next few updates should be in this order: AAS, AOTC(soon to be renamed), BIA, HS, IDS, LEPA then back to TRTW._**

**_Review plz!! and I shall have the next chapter of AAS up soon!! _**


End file.
